The Adventures of Kim and Alex Possible (Season 1)
by The Guardian of Reality
Summary: Summary: What if their was one extra member of the Possible family that had been forced to leave to serve in the military. Meet Alex "A-Rod" Possible, Kim, Jim And Tim's older brother who comes home after 10 years fighting overseas and joins Kim and Ron in high school and as the newest member of Team Possible. Will his return have a big effect on all of Kim and Ron's adventures?
1. Prologue Part 1: Shipping Out

The Adventures of Kim and Alex Possible

I do not own Kim Possible and the characters except for my OC Alex Possible, they're owned by Disney Channel, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle

Kim Possible AU Summary: What if their was one extra member of the Possible family that had been forced to leave to serve in the military.

Meet Alex "A-Rod" Possible, Kim, Jim And Tim's older brother who comes home after 10 years fighting overseas and joins Kim and Ron in high school and as the newest member of Team Possible. Will his return have a big effect on all of Kim and Ron's adventures? Enjoy.

Prologue Part 1: Shipping Out

Middleton Middle School

Middleton, Colorado

September 16, 1992

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Middleton where we see children ether running around playing basketball or climbing on the jungle gym and monkey bars enjoying the end of another long day of school.

Two of them are seen walking away from the playground and heading to the pickup area to wait for their ride home. One was a young girl with orange-red hair, jade coloured eyes, wearing a light green dress with a blue stripe and blue sandals while the other was a young boy with blond hair, brown eyes with freckles on his face wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts with a white stripe on each leg and black shoes. Their names are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Ron: "Boy am I glad that we're going home".

Kim: "You always say that after every day".

Ron: " I know Kim but you know as well as I do that Mrs. Barkin has it out for me".

Kim: "Well you had it coming after what happened during snack time last week ".

Ron: "It wasn't my fault Nelson didn't tell me she was behind me".

Kim: "But you still threw up on her".

As they were talking a group of kids started walking towards looking to cause trouble for them.

"Hey ponytail". One of the kids yelled

Both Kim and Ron turned towards the group and saw that they weren't happy with either of them as the leader walked right up to Kim standing just a little taller than her in height.

Group leader: "Thanks to you and freckles over here being a couple of tattle tales I got grounded from watching tv for a week".

Kim: "Well you shouldn't have been picking on Tara during recess last week Bonnie".

Bonnie: "Well she shouldn't have been using my crayons during free time".

Ron: "But you were the one hogging them all for yourself".

"Stay out of this Stoppable". Said a member of the group

As the argument was about turn into a fight a red and black striped muscle car pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop away from the pickup area. Coming out of the car was a young teenager with black hair and brown eyes wearing a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans and black shoes. His name was Alex Possible Kim's older brother. He walked up to kids in order to break it up.

Alex: "Hey what's going on, why are you guys yelling at each other".

All the kids turned to him with Kim and Ron gaining happy and relieved looks while Bonnie and her group started to back away from him with scared looks on their faces.

Kim: "Hi Alex"

Alex: "Hey there are my two favourite kindergarteners. Now Kim can you tell me why you and Bonnie about to fight each other".

Kim: "Bonnie's blaming us for getting her in trouble last week".

Alex: "Oh really how about you let me have a talk with Bonnie and see if I can sort this out".

As Alex walks up to Bonnie the group behind her start running back to the playground leaving her all alone.

Alex: "Hello Bonnie its been a while".

Bonnie: "Hello Alex"

Alex: "Now Bonnie I know getting grounded sucks but that doesn't mean you should be taking it out on other people right"?

Bonnie: "Yeah I know".

Alex: "So how about both you and Kim say your sorry's to each other and we can all go home peacefully without any fists having to fly okay"?

Bonnie: "Okay"

So after Kim and Bonnie apologized to each other and dropping Ron off at his house Alex and his sister Kim started heading home with them talking about their days at school with Alex starting his second week as a high school freshman at Middleton High.

Kim: "And after that Brick decide to try and walk across the monkey bars".

Alex: "That sounds like a interesting end to recess Kim but right now we need to talk about what happened at the pickup area and what I need to tell mom and dad".

Kim: "It wasn't my fault or Ron's Bonnie was the one who started it".

Alex: "I'm not worried about who started it, I'm worried about you being the one to throw the first punch".

Kim gets mad and looks away from her brother turning in her seat.

Alex: "Now Kim, I know Bonnie is a pain but that doesn't mean you should be picking fights with her especially when you've been trained to fight".

Kim: "So you fought somebody and you didn't get in trouble".

Alex: "Yes but that was different because I was defending myself, You how ever have been trying to pick fights with anybody who's acted like a bully and then I have to break it up".

This causes Kim to turn around and look down at her feet with a sad look on her face.

Alex: "Look Kim, I know you were trying to help both Tara and Ron but beating up Bonnie was probably going to make you the bully and if I hadn't stopped you then you would be joining Bonnie in the grounded club".

Kim: "I know"

Alex: "And also just because I was there today doesn't mean I'm always going to be there to get you out of those situations".

Kim: "You mean like when you leave tomorrow".

Alex: "Hey I thought we already talked about that".

Kim: "You, mom and dad did".

After that the rest of the drive was pretty much quiet as we skip ahead to nighttime in the Possible house with Alex finishing packing his suitcase when his dad James walks to check on him before going to bed.

James: "Hey sport, how's the packing coming along".

Alex: "It's going fine dad, just grabbing the last couple things I need to pack then I'll head for bed".

James: "Yeah don't want to miss your flight. I wonder can you get in trouble for just missing your flight".

Alex laughs at the funny question.

Alex: "As fun as that would be to find out dad I think I'd prefer making it on time".

His dad laughed but after a little bit he sighed walking over to one of the drawers and picked up a picture frame and sat down on the bed looking down at it.

James: "Do you remember this"?

Alex walked over and looked at it with his father. It was a picture of the last Possible Christmas party which had him, Kim, mom and dad, Nana Possible, Uncle Slim, cousin Joss, Aunt June and Cousin Larry all grouped together in front of the house as it was lit up.

Alex: "Of course, how could I forget the last Possible Christmas get together it was the only time Kim could handle being next to cousin Larry".

James: "Oh come on Kim loves Larry".

Alex: "Maybe back in preschool dad but definitely not now".

Both father and son laugh together on the bed thinking of all the happy memories the family had made but then remembered that tomorrow maybe the last time they will ever see each other which causes James to start shedding a couple of tears which Alex notices right away.

Alex: "Dad what's wrong".

James: "Oh nothing it's just that while we had some great memories together as a family, I'm also reminded of the fact that we might not be able to have anymore like this".

Alex turns to his dad and hugs him with tears coming down his face as well.

Alex: "It's gonna be okay dad, I'll make it home I promise".

James: "I know you will, just always remember one thing and that's no matter what you go through, remember that anything's possible for a Possible".

Alex: "I will dad, I love you".

James: "I love you too son".

After they finished hugging each other both James and Alex went to bed. The next morning was unfortunately a very sad one as the Possible family had to say their goodbyes to Alex.

It started a couple of weeks before school started with a announcement by the president of the United States that due to the increased fighting overseas and of the limited number of soldiers that were battle ready he was forced to announce the us government would have to conscript a list of young American teenagers join the military to help in the fight.

Then a couple days later when James got the mail a letter was sent to Alex saying that he was one of the people on the list. Ann and James tried to fight the conscription but unfortunately there was no choice either Alex fights or he goes to jail as a traitor.

So with a look of sadness on each of their faces, the family arrived at the terminal where their eldest son would board his plane to fly to his assigned base for training before shipping out. Also there was Ron because both him, Kim and Alex were all inseparable when they at school.

After Alex finished double checking his baggage he walked over to his family to say his final goodbyes to each of them.

Alex: "Well I guess this is it".

Ann walks up to her son and hugs him as tightly as she can as tears run down her face.

Ann: "Please be careful and don't get yourself killed. The twins need to see their big brother come home".

Alex: "I will mom don't worry I'll be back before you know it".

He then moves to his dad as he starts crying too.

James: "Remember what I told last night alright "?

Alex: "Always"

Both Alex and James hug each other one last time before Alex kneels down to Ron.

Alex: "Hey Ron, can I get one last bit of Ron shine before I go".

Ron runs into Alex's arms and starts bawling his eyes out not wanting to say goodbye to his long time friend since preschool.

Alex: "Oh Ron, it's okay I gonna be fine and I'm only going away for a little while".

Ron: "Yeah, but I don't want you to go".

Alex puts him down and puts his hands on Ron's shoulders causing Ron to look him in the eyes.

Alex: "Now Ron, I know how hard it is to say goodbye to a friend but I promise I'll write and call both you and Kim until I come back but in order to do that I need you to do something for me".

Ron: "What's that"?

Alex: "I need you keep an eye on my sister for me. Right now she needs someone to be there for her while I'm gone. So can you do that for me please"?

Ron then wipes his tears and looks at Alex with a determined face.

Ron: "Yeah I promise".

After a final hug Alex moves to say goodbye to Kim.

Alex: "Well looks like you finally get to be the oldest for a while ".

Kim looks at her brother with tears coming down her face as she gives her brother one last hug.

Kim: "I wanna go with you".

Alex: "Now Kim, you know the places that I'm going to aren't for little kids there for grown ups".

Kim looks down but then she sees her brother put something around her neck. It was the gift he got from Nana last Christmas which was a necklace with a picture of both Kim and Alex together in front of the Christmas tree opening presents from Santa.

Alex: "How about this, if you promise to hold on to this for me until I get back, then I promise I'll take you on a big trip around the world with just the two of us together okay"?

Kim: "Promise"?

Alex makes a fist with his hand and lifts his pinkie finger up.

Alex: "Pinkie promise"

Kim smiles and locks her pinkie with Alex's and then hug each other one last time.

Alex: "I love you Kim".

Kim: "I love you too Alex".

After that Alex grabbed his baggage handed his ticket to the flight attendant and with one final wave boarded his plane while his family ran to the nearest window just in time to watch the plane take off.

Once the plane was out of view the Possibles began the trip back home not knowing that their son would not be home for nearly 10 years.

End of Chapter

 **Until next chapter please follow and review.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Final Mission

Prologue Part 2: Final Mission

Tikrit, Iraq

10 Years Later

It was a calm, dark night as a helicopter flew over a heavily fortified base that currently housed over a few rebel insurgents that were at war with both the Iranian government and also the United States.

Inside the base we find 3 men being held at gunpoint by 9 insurgents getting ready to be executed as one of the insurgents is speaking in his native language about there religious beliefs and how they deserve to rule.

While just outside the building the men are being held in a young men duck beside the wall and takes a look through a mini crack in the wall. After he spots the 3 men he turns his head and activates his radio.

Unknown: "Alpha-01 to base, do you read"?

Radio: "We read you 01, what's your status"?

Alpha-01: " Base intel confirmed, 9 hostiles, 3 marines request permission to engage".

Radio: "01 you are to hold position, Alpha team is on route, ETA 2 minutes".

Alpha-01: "No time".

01 moves away from the wall as we head back inside to see the insurgents about to kill the marines when all of a sudden

Boom!

The wall breaks apart launching debris everywhere and causing the insurgents and marines to fall to the floor and when the insurgents got to their feet, 01 runs in through the hole and starts firing his M16 taking out 2 of them before taking cover behind a pillar.

The remaining insurgents opened fired at 01 trying to kill him but 01 comes out from behind the pillar takes out 2 more and then go behind another pillar as bullets go flying right by him.

Then as the remaining insurgents began to reload, 01 turns around and fires his grenade launcher knocking 2 bad guys to the floor.

01 sees one guy coming at him from the right, he ducks the knife and grabs his arm and counters with a right hook knocking him out. Next another one comes from the left with a 2x4 on fire. 01 moves right missing the board, punches the guy in the stomach, takes the 2x4 and hits a home run on the guy's head.

Seeing all the insurgents down and out he cuts the marines lose and crouches in front of them.

Alpha-01: "You guys ready to go home"?

Marine: "Yes sir"

01 nods his head and leads the marines out through a tunnel where outside the base was being covered with explosions and gunfire as alpha team starts engaging the hostiles.

Marine: "How are we supposed to go around that"?

Alpha-01: "We don't".

He reloads his grenade launcher

Alpha-01: "We go through it".

He stands up and fires the grenade launcher and the screen flashes to white.

Marine Special Operations Command

Sttugart, Germany

When the screen goes back to normal it's show a military base with a couple hundred soldiers doing some drills before move to a workout centre as a high ranking officer walks in at a quick pace that one of the marines notices.

Marine: "Attention , General on deck".

General: "As you were".

All the soldiers went back to their workouts.

General: "Possible".

We see 01 turn around now officially identified as Alex Possible to look at the general.

Alex: "Sir"?

The general sighed.

General: "Outside, 10 minutes ".

Alex nods his head

Alex: "Yes sir".

The general nods his head and walks away as Alex turns around and starts to remember about what happened last night and that he knew he would be in trouble for disobeying orders by going after those marines alone.

When he first walked on to the base ten years ago he had been a pretty good recruit for the army especially with his experience in hand to hand combat, he followed his lieutenant's orders and completed his missions with little trouble.

But after 10 years of fighting Alex started acting like a lone wolf, completing missions all by himself just like the one from last night and also creating a habit of disobeying orders.

As he and the general are walking outside together 10 minutes later all that he was worried about was when he would get to see his family again.

General: "It sounds like you had a pretty eventful night last night ".

Alex: "Yes sir".

General: "And that the 3 marines that were rescued have all gotten a free ticket home".

Alex: "Yes sir".

Then the general turns to stand in front of Alex.

General: "Then why do my superiors what me to discipline an officer for disobeying a direct order"?

Alex looks down and sighs.

Alex: "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to disobey orders I just had to do something before those marines were killed".

The general signs .

General: "Commander, you're a good soldier, one of the best. But that doesn't you get to go off on your own and be a lone wolf out there because that makes you look arrogant and that's what can get a person killed out there".

Alex: "I Understand sir".

General: "Well, I'm glad you do because this is the last lecture that you're getting as a military officer".

Alex then looks up with a shocked look on his face.

Alex: "I beg your pardon sir"?

General: "You heard me right because this actually just came in this morning".

The general pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Alex which he opened just a second later. There were discharge papers with his name on it, he had finally gotten his ticket home after 10 long years. Alex looked up to the general who was grinning like crazy.

General: "Those discharge papers were actually sent out a week ago after the president announced that the conscription order would be rescinded and that all conscripted personal would be relived of duty and sent home. Yours just took a little bit longer".

Alex: "Sir I-I don't know what to say".

General: "Well I do, and that's on behalf of a grateful nation and both the United States Marine Corps and the United States Army I thank you for your loyal service".

The general then salutes Alex which he then salutes right back.

General: "You ride back to the US will leave in 4 days. So I suggest you gather your things, say your goodbyes to your comrades and most importantly call your loved ones and tell them the good news. That'll be all".

And that's when the general took his leave and left Alex to officially let the news really sink in that he was finally heading home after all the wars and battles that he had to endure for all those years.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing.

Alex: "YYYEEESSS"!

A little while later Alex walked into his sleeping quarters which he shared with his squad mates Decks, Ethan and Rey and started getting some of his stuff ready to go home when his squad mates decided to drop in.

Squad Mates: "Hey Alex".

Alex: "Hey, you guys are all back early".

Decks: "Well we wouldn't have been if you hadn't told Rey about getting some big news today. So what's the big news"?

Alex hands him the opened envelope.

Alex: "Take a look for yourselves".

So all 3 pulled the papers out of the envelope and when they were finished reading it they all looked up at Alex with their jaws dropped.

Alex: "I know that was my exact same reaction when I saw them too".

And that's when the partying had begun with all of them laughing and joking around celebrating Alex's going home party.

Alex: "And I still remember the time where Rey and I had pulled both your butts out of an ambush firefight in Syria".

Ethan: "Hey now that was not me it was mr aggressive over here".

Decks: "Well I didn't hear you complaining when I had to save you and our fearless leader here from that little bar fight in Berlin that he started".

Alex: "I only started it for a good reason and you know it".

Rey: "Maybe so but you still got your rear ends handed to you".

Decks: "Oh I wouldn't be talking if I were you little miss sunshine as I seem to remember a certain incident in Somalia that involved a bad market, a couple of insults and an entire city section after our heads".

Rey: "Oh come on Decks how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry for not being able to speak their language.

Alex: "I believe his exact words were until you get me my bloody money back from that merchant you insulted ".

Rey: "You're not helping Alex".

And everybody started laughing their heads off after that little piece of banter before things began to settle down Decks stood up and raised his can to begin a toast.

Decks: "Alright putting the funny stuff aside I for one am happy that good old A-Rod over here after 10 years of being in the trenches with us has finally gotten the golden ticket home and that he now gets to make even better memories with his family, maybe even better than the ones he's made with us. But I digress so a toast to Commander Alex "A-Rod" Possible the best leader, the best friend and the best brother. Cheers Gents and Lady.

Everyone nodded their heads and tapped their cans together before taking a big sip. After that most of the group went to bed leaving just Alex and Decks left standing.

Decks: "So what do think it's gonna be like, coming home, seeing how things have changed from when you left".

Alex: "I don't know Decks, but I'm just worried about the response I'll get from the family when I get home".

Decks: "Is it the whole family that you're worried about or is it a certain member that's got you all scared".

Alex sighed

Alex: "Well do you think, I was the one that she'd look up to, to be her shoulder to cry on when she was sad or to be there for her when she needed help. Next thing we both know is that I'm being sent halfway across the world and we never see or hear from each other again for 10 years".

Alex walks over and leans on the railing.

Decks: "Look mate I'm not going to sugar coated for you. When she first sees you after the shock and awe routine she will pretty much hate you for being gone so long and that she won't talk to you for maybe a couple of weeks maybe even more, but after she calms down your relationship with her will be stronger than ever. So don't think you lost your sister mate, you never did".

Alex turns to Decks and starts laughing with him and gives him a hug.

Alex: "You know I'm really gonna miss these pep talks of yours Decks".

Decks: "Well you can always give your sister the pep talks, maybe even give her a lecture or two about getting in trouble ".

Alex: "Oh come on Decks, this is my sister we're talking about, how much trouble could she be in right now"?

Unfortunately for Alex he would soon find out.

End of Chapter


	3. Episode 1: Tick-Tick-Tick

**Episode 1: Tick-Tick-Tick**

 **Middleton High School**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

The screen opens up to show Middleton High with it's sign saying "term papers due today" and with school buses coming in to drop students off and then shifting to a group of students having a group discussion on the steps before heading into the school.

Once inside all of a sudden the school doors are pushed wide open as a young teenaged girl comes racing though hopping over and almost crashing into some students walking in the hallways.

Girl: "Excuse me, in a hurry, sorry".

As the girl stops at her locker to open it up, we are able to get a good look at who she is. She has long Orange-Red hair wearing a green tank top that stops just above her stomach, blue cargo jeans and white shoes. When she opens her locker she puts a floppy disc in her computer and turns on the printer.

Girl: "Come on come on, print for Kim".

The girl now identified as Alex's younger sister Kim then sees a paper come out of the printer and pulls it out.

Kim: "Good, good what is this"?

Then a young teenaged boy comes in from around the corner. He has blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt over a black long sleeve, grey cargo pants and white shoes.

Boy: "I downloaded cheat codes for Steel Toe Cyber Slam. Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level 6".

Kim: "Ron, I have like 30 seconds to print my history paper".

Then suddenly they turn to see Kim's printer start to have a meltdown.

Ron: "Uh oh paper jam".

Kim: "Term paper jam Ron"!

Ron gently pushes Kim back.

Ron: "Nothing a naked mole rat service call can't fix. Rufus emergency".

Ron then pulls out of his left pocket his pet naked mole rat and best buddy Rufus who yawns and stretches his arms and back.

Kim: "Ron"!

Ron: "Rufus can program a VCR Kim, I think he can handle this".

After placing Rufus on top of the printer he jumped inside it and starts pulling random objects like a eraser and a paper clip out before hopping back out and slamming the lid down as Kim's term papers started coming out.

Ron: "Oh Kim of little faith".

Kim: "No way, the hairless freak did it"?

As the papers were going into the printer, one of them accidentally pulled Rufus down into the printer with it.

Kim: "This is fantastic, it's all here the paper, footnotes, bibliography, Rufus, RUFUS"?

Unfortunately Rufus' body had cut off the middle parts of the page and placed them on him forcing Kim to restart the printing just as the bell rang.

Kim: "Guh I can not be late".

As soon as she got all the papers Kim ran around the corner to try and get into class quickly but then ran into someone causing her and her papers to fall on the floor.

That someone was the Principal of Middleton High and also an occasional substitute teacher Mr. Steve Barkin and he did not look happy as Kim started picking up her papers off the floor.

Mr. Barkin: "Going somewhere Miss Possible"?

Kim: "Mr. Barkin, I'm uh"?

Mr. Barkin: "Tardy, 3rd time this month yes"?

Kim stands up.

Kim: "Maybe I'm not sure".

Mr. Barkin: "Well I am, looks like I'll be seeing you after school".

Kim: "At cheerleading practice"?

Mr. Barkin: "AT DETENTION POSSIBLE"!

Kim: "Detention"!

 **(Cue Theme Song)**

 **Possible House**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

Now the screen focuses on the Possible family currently eating dinner except for Kim's younger brothers Jim and Tim who were using their spoons to launch peas at each other going back and forth until their father noticed.

James: "Jim, Tim no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launch pad in the yard".

After that idea came up both of them nodded their heads and ran out of the kitchen.

Ann: "Kimmy, you haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong"?

Kim looks down and sighs.

Kim: "Mom you're a brain surgeon, dad's a rocket scientist, what am I detention girl".

Ann: "Detention"?

James: "A Possible has never had detention, well except for your younger brothers but their little monkeys ".

As he was saying that, the twins were outside and had launched a rocket going who knows where before we go back to the table.

Ann: "Do you want to tell us what happened Kimmy"?

Kim: "I was a little late to class it was no big unless you're Mr three strikes Barkin".

James: "Sounds to me like your is tough but fair".

Kim: "Dad, I'm a cheerleader we don't do detention".

Ann: "Really, who DOES do detention"?

Kim: "I don't know other kids, the ones who break the rules".

James: "Like you did".

Kim: "Do I have the right to remain silent"?

Just a second later a loud beeping sound rings outta nowhere surprising the three.

Ann: "The hospital"?

James: "The propulsion lab"?

Kim: "It's the Kimmuniactor".

Kim reaches into her pocket and pulls out a blue handheld device and answers it.

Kim: "What up Wade"?

The screen zooms in on the Kimmunicator screen to show a young boy with dark coloured skin wearing a blue t-shirt sitting behind a desk with a keyboard on it.

His name is Wade Load, a ten year old super genius who runs Kim's website and pretty much creates all of Kim's gadgets for all her missions.

Wade: "Kim, got a hit on your website from the Amazon".

Kim: "The Amazon"?

Wade: "I set you up with Gustavo for a ride".

Kim: "Gustavo, from the flood oh I remember him".

Wade: "Pack your insect repellent".

After that the Kimmunicator turned off and we went back to the parents.

Ann: "South America"?

James: "On a school night"?

Unfortunately for them Kim used the Possible family's secret weapon the "puppy dog pout" which proved very effective but her mom was able to put in her two sense in the end.

Ann: "Oh alright but finish your peas first".

Kim: "Your tough but fair".

Later on after Kim left to grab Ron for the mission while Ann was cleaning the dishes the phone starts ringing so she answers it.

Ann: "Hello Possible residents".

On the other line was a marine communications officer back at the special operations command in Germany.

Marine: "Good evening . This is Lieutenant Riley from the Marine special operations command here in Stuttgart, Germany. I'm calling you tonight because I have someone here who would like to talk to you and maybe your husband if he's around".

Ann: "Oh um of course just give me one second".

Ann runs to the stairs heads to their bedroom.

Ann: "James it's the marine base"!

James opens the door and they both sit on the bed to talk on the phone.

Ann: "Okay my husband is here go ahead ".

On the other line LT Riley then hands the phone to Alex and leaves the to give them some privacy.

Alex: "Hi mom, hi dad".

Both parents gasped.

James: Oh my god, Alex is that you"?

Alex laughed at the reaction.

Alex: "Yeah dad it's me".

At that response Ann dropped the phone, turned to her husband and both started hugging each other as tears of joy started falling down their faces.

Alex: "Hello, you guys still there"?

Ann quickly picked up the phone so both James and herself could talk to their son together.

Ann: "Yes honey, we're still here".

Alex: "Okay just checking to make sure. Anyways I'm sorry that didn't keep in touch with you guys for so long".

James: "Hey you don't have to apologize to us son, we're just glad that your okay and that you're still fighting".

Alex: "Well thanks dad but right now I'm actually happy to say that I'm not going to be gone for much longer".

This made James and Ann confused.

Ann: "What do you mean Alex, did something happen"?

Alex: "Yeah mom I just found out yesterday that my discharge papers came in and that I'm coming home".

Ann and James looked at each other as their eyes almost pop right out of their heads before looking back to the phone.

James: "Alex please tell that you're not joking right now because if you are then it's not funny".

Alex: "Dad I swear on my life that everything that I just said to you and mom is 100% true".

Ann: "Oh my god Alex, I can't believe it you're really coming home"?

Alex: "That's the plan mom and I'm staying permanently from now on".

James: "Well I think that's the best kind of news that we've had in long time. So when are you leaving for home"?

Alex: "My flight home leaves the day after tomorrow so hopefully that'll give you guys enough time to put something together".

Ann: "Okay we'll get on it right away".

Alex: "Alright well then, I guess I'll let you guys get to work but before I go can you guys not tell the news to Kim please. I want to surprise her when I get home".

James: "Sure thing Alex, well I guess we'll see in 2 days".

Alex: "Okay talk to you guys later bye".

After that both James and Ann rushed down stairs to start the planning for their son's homecoming party.

 **The Amazon, South America**

Meanwhile back with Kim and Ron they are both shown flying over the Amazon Rainforest with the help of their pilot friend Gustavo.

Kim: "Thanks for the lift Gustavo".

Gustavo: "After you rescued my village from the flood last year Kim Possible. I only wish I could do more".

Kim: "No big, it was just like swim practice".

Ron: "Except the Middleton High pool doesn't have piranhas".

Then the Kimmunicator beeps so Kim answers it.

Wade: "Okay Kim, I can stream you the tape from the security camera now".

Kim: "Please and thank you".

Wade plays the tape which shows a room with a couple of tables and desks.

Wade: "This is the lab of Professor Akari".

The tape plays through and reveals an older woman performing a somersault on the table before jumping and kicking the camera which causes the tape to stop.

Kim: "Rewind and freeze Wade".

The tape rewinds and stops to give a better description of the woman who has black hair, dark green eyes and pale white skin wearing a green and black jumpsuit.

Kim: "Who is she, she's good".

Then out of nowhere a slurping noise causes Kim to lose her train of thought.

Kim: "Is that necessary"?

Ron was finishing off his beverage from Bueno Nacho.

Ron: "Uh yeah, every drop counts when you're a thousand miles away from free refills".

The screen then shows the inside parts of the rainforest as Kim pushes through some tall leaves.

Ron: "Wait up Kim".

While Ron on the other hand was having trouble getting past the leaves with him falling down every time. Then he accidentally hits Rufus with a branch causing him to grab on to his leg.

Ron: "What's that sound, bugs or birds, something's on my leg something is on my leg"!

Ron swings his leg back and forth launching Rufus into the air.

Ron: "Rufus"!

Unfortunately for Rufus he had landed in a spiderweb that had a group of spiders crawling towards him looking really hungry. But thankfully Kim pulled him away and gave him back to Ron.

Kim: "We're here, Professor Akari's lab".

They looked up and saw that the lab was actually a giant treehouse. So after they climbed to the top they were met by Professor Akari himself at the entrance.

Professor Akari: "Kim Possible thank goodness".

Ron: "I'd get someone out here to spray your yard, gotta big insect problem".

But as they walked in they noticed that the entire lab was crawling with all kinds of bugs with a blue caterpillar landing on top of Ron's head.

Ron: "Little help"?

Professor Akari: "Oh don't be frightened Lynns, Kim Possible has come to help us.

Kim: "What exactly was stolen professor"?

Professor Akari: "That's why I called you I don't know the gang's all here".

Ron then walked over to look at the computer screen which had a butterfly screensaver on it.

Ron: "Apropos screensaver".

Unfortunately for Ron the butterflies were real and he had to shoe them away from his head. This got Kim thinking back to the tape so she played it again and noticed something different about the computer.

Kim: "Screensaver, no screensaver. What's on your computer"?

Professor Akari: "Well it's a very experimental HUH, my project"!

He runs over to the computer and opens the disc drive to see that the disc is missing.

Professor Akari: "No, they took my tick"!

Ron screams and grabs his head.

Kim: "Bad summer camp memories".

Ron: "Camp Wannaweep, my scalp was a 24 hour bloodsucker buffet".

Professor Akari: "This tick was not alive".

Ron: "Don't play me Prof".

Professor Akari: "On the disc was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing".

Kim: "So you designed a robot tick"?

Professor Akari: "Precisely"

Ron: "Question why"?

Professor Akari: "I have a lot of time on my hands".

Kim: "Who would need a robot tick"?

The scene then changes to a suspicious island where we the thief walking down a long hallway when all of a sudden a hole opened upon the floor sending her down a long tube until she landed in a chair with her hair covering her face. When she looks up we see a older man with light blue skin, black hair and black eyes wearing a blue lab suit.

Thief: "Ever consider a normal door"?

Man: "Did you get it"?

Thief: "I got it, I don't know why you want it but I got it".

The man grabs the disc from the thief.

Man: "My plan will reveal itself in due course Shego. Who wants to build a robot tick, I do, I do".

The thief now identified as Shego taps the man on the shoulder.

Shego: "Uh Dr. Drakken, you know you said that out loud don't you"?

Dr. Drakken : "Errr blast"!

Now the scene switches back to Middleton High with the sign now saying "Detention: Room 12" before heading inside to show Kim and Ron talking to Wade before Kim has to go to detention.

Kim: "Go Wade, I don't have much time".

Wade: "Oh, cheerleading practice".

Kim: "Nah detention".

Wade: "Cheerleaders don't get detention".

Kim: "Can we just get back to the case".

Wade: "Okay, look I took that freeze frame from the security camera. Her name's Shego. She's wanted in over 11 countries".

Ron: "Make that 12 purrr".

Rufus copies Ron.

Kim: "So not your type eckk".

Just then Mr. Barkin shows up.

Mr. Barkin: "Possible snap to its 1500 hours".

Ron: "She has to do 1500 hours. Let the time fit the crime Mr. B".

Mr. Barkin: "You want a piece of this Stoppable"?

Ron backs off.

Ron: "Pass, remember Kim chocolate as good as cash in there and don't look anyone in the eyes".

We then enter Room 12 for detention as Mr. Barkin seats down with the back of the chair in front of him.

Mr. Barkin: "Possible, meet Vinnie and Big Mike".

Vinnie: "Sup cheerleader"?

Big Mike: "Hey"

Next a blond haired teen sticks his head in the doorway.

Teen: "Is this the assembly"?

Mr. Barkin: "Detention Junior sit down".

Junior walks in and sees Kim.

Junior: "Woah, what's a cheerleader doing in detention"?

Kim: "Waiting for it to be over".

Kim then turns to look at the clock as it's starts moving faster as the minutes go by until Mr. Barkin hits the clock stopping it.

Mr. Barkin: "Stupid clock's busted again".

He then opens the glass cover and moves the clock hands back to where they were as Kim slams her head on the desk.

Kim: "Eh I'm doomed".

We then fast forward to see Junior staring at Kim from his desk.

Kim: "What"?

Junior: "Never been this close to a cheerleader. Your skin is so smooth and zit free, like a baby's bottom".

Kim hops onto her desk.

Kim: "Eww"

Big Mike growls.

Kim: "Opps sorry Big Mike".

Barkin looks up from the book that he's reading.

Mr. Barkin: "Quiet people, this is detention not a pep rally".

Then all of a sudden a loud squeaking noise came out of nowhere.

Mr. Barkin: "What's that"?

He then turns to the doorway and spots Rufus acting like a rapid animal.

Mr. Barkin: "Vermin, bald, creepy".

Junior: "Eww, that ain't right".

Rufus moves to Big Mike's desk who screams and hops onto his desk. Then Rufus turns and looks up and sees Mr. Barkin holding a big ruler.

Mr. Barkin: "you want some of this. Come on freak let's dance".

Rufus started dodging all of Mr. Barkin's attacks while Kim watches.

Ron: "KP"

Kim looks to see Ron outside the doorway waving at her to leave.

Kim: "What could it be Mr. Barkin"?

Mr. Barkin: "Probably busted out of the science lab genetic mutation, when will they stop when"?

Kim: "Maybe we better get out of here"?

Mr. Barkin: "Alright, evacuate mutant infested location go, go, go"!

Kim: "Yes"

And with that Kim and the rest of the group ran out the door.

 **Bueno Nacho**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

Later on Kim and Ron are seen eating in a booth at Ron's favourite restaurant with Rufus pretending to be Mr. Barkin and whacking a straw on the table.

Kim: "Thank you Ron, much needed bailout".

Ron: "Credit where credit is due".

Kim: "You don't know what it's like in there. It's a meeting of the lifetime losers club".

Ron: "Yeah. Hey I've been in detention".

Kim: "Huh".

Thankfully for Kim the Kimmunicator beeped so she answered to see want Wade had to say.

Kim: "Wade, got anything on our mystery thief"?

Wade: "I scanned air-traffic records in and out of the area. There was this small jet of suspicious origin".

Kim: "Destination"?

Wade: "Just a little private island in the Caribbean".

Kim: "So villain's lair country".

Wade: "And local legend says the island is haunted".

This cause Rufus to climb into Ron's drink and close the lid.

Kim: "Haunted island, keep out meddling kids please".

Wade: "Oh almost forgot check your backpack ".

This causes Ron to get excited and start snooping around in Kim's backpack which she doesn't like.

Ron: "New toys, gravy".

Kim: "It's my backpack".

Ron: "I need to familiarize myself with the equipment. Like this high tech lipstick"?

Ron pulls out a tube of lipstick and looks at it confused.

Wade: "Actually that's not ordinary lipstick".

Ron: "Ooh, is it fruit flavoured"?

Unfortunately for Ron when he takes off the lid he gets blasted in the face with pink goop that ends up hardening around his face.

Wade: "Elastic constricting agent".

Both Kim and Rufus then watch Ron try to pull the goop off his face but it ends up shrinking to the point where it's just covering his nose. This causes Rufus to laugh and fall out of Ron's drink while Kim pulls something else out.

Kim: "My compact, I've been looking for this".

Ron gets worried.

Ron: "What's that do"?

Kim: "It's a small mirror that allows me to check my face. Cmon Ron let's jet".

 **Dr. Drakken's Lair**

 **Caribbean**

After leaving Bueno Nacho we now head inside Dr. Drakken's lair as he is currently working on his nano tick when all of a sudden a loud alarm rings as Shego sees both Kim, Ron and Rufus swimming underwater heading towards the lair entrance.

Shego: "Intruder alert"

Dr. Drakken: "Can't hear you, intruder alert too loud".

As Kim,Ron and Rufus were swimming towards the surface entrance of the lair an underwater hatch opens up and starts acting like a vacuum first pulling Ron and Rufus before pulling in Kim and closing shut.

We then see Kim and Ron standing on a small platform over a pool of man eating sharks as Drakken walks down to introduce himself.

Dr. Drakken: "I have heard of you, the world famous teen hero Kim Possible".

Shego: "And her chum.

Ron: "Did she have to say chum"?

They both look down as one of the sharks jumps out and snaps his jaw.

Dr. Drakken: "And surely you know of my work"?

Kim: "Sorry"

Dr. Drakken: "Think for a minute, it'll come to you, I'm a genius".

Kim: "I really don't know".

Dr. Drakken: "Dr, Dr.D, Dr. Dra, Dr. Drakken, Drakken"!

Kim: "Dr. Drakken"

Dr. Drakken: "AHAHA I see my reputation precedes me".

Kim: "You have something that doesn't belong to you Dr uh what was it again"?

Ron: "Doctor, He said it was duh something".

Dr. Drakken: "Enough chit-chat, my pets are famished. Perhaps you two could stay"…

Kim: "For lunch"

Dr. Drakken: "I wasn't going to say that".

Ron: "Oh dude, you were so for lunch".

Dr. Drakken: "Fine then, stay for lunch".

He grabs a controller and presses a button that sends Kim and Ron into the pool with the sharks approaching as both Drakken and Shego turn and leave them both to their doom.

Ron: "Why not otters? I wouldn't mind falling into a tank of otters They're fun".

Kim swims down towards one of the sharks and blasts around it's face with her elastic constricting lip-stick before swimming back up and saving Ron from the other shark by blasting it in the mouth.

We then see Drakken putting the finishing touches on his nano-tick as Kim and Ron hide behind a work bench to quietly search for professor Akari's research disc.

Dr. Drakken: "I'll wager you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme aren't you Shego"?

Shego: "I'm sorry, what"?

Dr. Drakken: "When I join the robot tick to a nano explosive of my own brilliant design".

Shego: "Wait nano, what's nano"?

Dr. Drakken: "Nano, tiny, mini".

Shego: "Why don't you just say mini then"?

Dr. Drakken: "Because nano sounds about a hundred times better that's why".

Drakken then places the nano explosive on top of the tick while Kim reaches for the computer and pulls the disc out before hiding again.

Dr. Drakken: "Once the nano-tick attaches to a victim, he or she will be at my mercy".

Shego: "And they'll bow to your will or"…

Dr. Drakken: "KABOOM, yes imagine the possibilities. About time for the kids who use to tease me in gym. The little bastards".

Kim: "Okay so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist category".

Ron: "Mad-angry or mad-crazy"?

Suddenly Shego lands behind Ron and surprisingly lights her left hand with green flames entering a martial arts stance.

Shego: "What do you think"?

Dr. Drakken: "Look at this, why do I even bother with the sharks"?

He then presses a button on a remote and two laser turrets come out of the ceiling and aim at Kim and Ron.

Ron: "Remote-controlled lasers I'll handle this".

Ron stands in front of Kim waiting to make a move but ends up just sighing and dropping his shoulders.

Ron: "I got nothing, Kim"?

The lasers fired three shots but Kim was able to block them we her compact's mirror with the third shot deflecting all over the place hitting the lab equipment causing a chain of explosions.

Dr. Drakken: "No, no, no, no"!

Shego: "Chain reaction"!

Shego tries to run from the explosions but ends running into Drakken and both fall to the floor.

Kim: "Ron move"!

Kim grabs Ron as they run towards the lair's exit as the explosions start getting closer to them with one sending the nano tick flying. As they reached the exit, both Kim and Ron jumped off the cliff and landed in the ocean below and pop up a minute later to watch the lair as it's completely destroyed.

 **Middleton High School**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

Back at Middleton High with the sign now saying "Warning: Mutant Vermin On Campus", we see Kim in her cheerleading uniform grabbing her stuff out of her locker before heading to practice when she bumps into Big Mike by accident.

Kim: "Oh um uh hi there Big Mike".

Big Mike: "Cheerleader"

As he walks away Ron shows up and tries to say hi.

Ron: "Yo, Big Mike".

Big Mike just grunts at Ron who then walks over to talk to Kim.

Ron: "I just can't connect with Big Mike the way you do".

Kim: "I do not connect with him or any of those detention guys".

Ron: "Well sure, you're only a short timer but you're one of the now".

Kim: "So not"

Ron: "So so"

Kim: "I am not one of them. I am a cheerleader. They mean nothing to me I mean nothing to them see you after practice".

Ron: "Okay but before you go my parents wanted me to tell you to tell your parents that we're going to be at your place at around 7.

Kim turns and looks at Ron confused.

Kim: "Wait, why are your parents are coming over to my house"?

Ron: "Well apparently the Mr and Mrs Dr P invited me and my family over for some kind of party that their having tonight".

Kim: "Huh, they never said anything to me. I'll talk to them after practice later".

Ron: "Okay, but also Kim knowing those guys is a good thing. Nobody messes with them. You got street cred".

Kim just rolls her eyes and walks to the gym ignoring Ron.

Ron: "Man, got to get me some of that".

We then see Kim entering the gym when the Kimmunicator goes off and she answers it.

Kim: "Hey Wade what's the sitch"?

Wade: "I got Professor Akari on line for you".

Kim: "Oh, put him through".

A couple seconds later Wade is replaced with professor Akari holding the robot tick disc.

Professor Akari: "Oh thank you Kim Possible".

Kim: "You're welcome professor. Well I got practice so I better zoom later".

She turns off the Kimmunicator and puts it in her bag before grabbing her pom-poms and turning to the cheer squad including an older Bonnie Rockwaller.

Kim: "Ready okay bring it on".

Bonnie: "Uh Kim"

Kim then turns around to see a book opened showing a picture and description of a naked mole rat which is being held by Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin: "I know about the naked mole rat. Cute, very cute. Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you again Possible. That's detention, right now".

Bonnie: "Detention, Kim maybe no ones informed you but we don't get detention".

And with that after being embarrassed in front of the entire cheer squad Kim lowers her head and slowly walks out of the gym while dropping her Pom-poms on the way out.

 **Middleton International Airport**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

While Kim heads back to detention a plane has just landed at Middleton international airport when we look inside the plane we see Kim's older brother Alex finally arriving home after 10 long, hard fought years overseas. While waiting for his chance to get off the plane his is seen talking to the passenger sitting next to him.

Passenger: "Hey, are you alright pal"?

Alex turns his head to the passenger.

Alex: "Yeah I'm alright just a little nervous that's all".

Passenger: "I'm guessing that you've been away for a while right"?

Alex: "Yeah, nearly 10 years".

Passenger: "Man, that must have been hard on your family".

Alex nods as he can finally stand up and grab his carry on bag but when he does the passenger also sees that he has two guns in two back holsters which starts to make the passenger nervous but thankfully Alex does notice.

Alex: "Oh don't worry sir, it's alright I'm just getting back from the military so they let me take some equipment home because of all my hard work and loyal service".

This calmed the passenger down as they both walked off the plane and into the terminal where Alex heads to pickup the rest of his stuff which includes a regular sized suitcase, a long gym bag and two extra large suitcases which he grabbed and started walking to the exit to catch a taxi ride home.

Once he finds one and puts his stuff in the trunk he climbs in the back of the taxi.

Taxi Driver: "So where to sir"?

Alex: "Well you know where the Possible residents is right"?

Taxi Driver: "Sure everybody knows where that is".

Alex: "Well, that's where I need to go".

Taxi Driver: "Alright, Possible residents it is then".

 **Dr. Drakken's Lair**

 **The Caribbean**

As Alex was making his way home back at Drakken's now destroyed lair where we see him on his knees wailing like a big baby after losing the the nano-tick.

Dr. Drakken: "My one and only nano-tick, destroyed".

Shego: "Grow up, your nano-tick's okay".

Dr. Drakken: "Don't kid a kidder Shego".

Shego is shown looking at a head held tracking device that's currently locked onto the nano-tick's current location.

Shego: "I got a lock on the signal but this is the weird part. The nano-tick is at some high school".

This causes Drakken to be confused for just a second before figuring out who has it.

Dr. Drakken: "Oh, Kim Possible".

 **Middleton High School**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

We then see a very big close up of Kim's face only showing her eyes and her nose as Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are just staring at her for some unknown reason which was making her uncomfortable.

Kim: "Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike what are you are you staring at"?

Junior: "Cheerleader, you got a zit".

Vinnie: "Cheerleaders don't get zits".

Junior: "Oh, well then maybe it's a tiny explosive device".

Kim gasps and pulls out her compact and sure enough she sees the nano-tick has latched on to her nose.

Kim: "Drakken's nano-tick, oh great. I got to go".

Mr. Barkin: "Not this time Possible. No excuses, no exit".

With no options left Kim backflips back to her desk and uses it as a springboard to front flip over Barkin.

Kim: "Sorry, emergency".

Vinnie: "Check it out, cheerleaders got some moves".

Mr. Barkin: "Nobody escapes my detention. Possible you're going down".

We then see Kim running out of the school and hopping on the back of Ron's blue moped.

Ron: "I talked to Wade. He figures Drakken can track that exploding robot-tick thing".

Kim: "For once, let Wade be wrong".

Unfortunately after she said that both Drakken and Shego show up behind in a blue hovercraft.

Dr. Drakken: "I want my nano-tick".

Kim: "Wade's never wrong".

Mr. Barkin: "Possible"!

And to make matters worse Barkin, Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike come out from the school and Barkin was really pissed

Junior and Vinnie: "Ooh busted"!

Kim: "This helps"

Ron: "Don't worry, KP we are out of here".

Ron turns on the moped revs the engine causing flames to come out of the exhaust and spun the back wheel but then it started moving very slowly.

Kim: "I'm doomed"

Dr. Drakken: "The nano-tick is my evil technology and I want it back".

Shego: "Okay Dr.D you have got to get a grip".

Suddenly the hovercraft starts making a beeping noise.

Dr. Drakken: "A beep, is it a good beep"?

Shego: "The tracker's got a lock on your bug".

Dr. Drakken: "Ooh beep on sweet machine beep on".

Shego: "Can you not be weird, please"?

After a little bit of slow riding Ron's moped started to find a new gear with Drakken and Shego close behind when Drakken pulls a lever which drops down some type of weapon.

Kim: "Looks bad, he's got some kind of ray thingy".

Ron: "What kind of ray thingy"?

Dr. Drakken: "Gravitomic"

He then activates it and it fires a yellow beam that starts sucking up everything it hits including the street below. Then the back half of the moped gets caught which causes Kim to floating up having to hold onto Ron for dear life and for Rufus to hold on to his owner's pants pocket.

Ron: "Hang on"

Ron pulls a hard left turn which causes the beam to hit a mailbox lifting it from the ground.

Ron: "Denied"

Dr. Drakken: "Stupid gravitomic ray".

Drakken moved the control handle a couple of times before the mailbox got free and then continued the chase.

Shego: "Okay why don't you drive, I'll do the gravitomic".

Dr. Drakken: "It's my weapon, I invented it, so I get to wield it".

Shego: "Wield away"

Meanwhile just ahead of them we see Alex's taxi coming down the other way where we see him talking to the cab driver.

Taxi Driver: "So, what brings you to Middleton, are you here on vacation"?

Alex: "No actually I live here".

Taxi Driver: "Really, so you're just coming back from vacation"?

Alex: "Not really, I was too busy fighting bad guys overseas".

Taxi Driver: "Damn, how long did you serve"?

Alex: "Oh about 10 years, 8 tours. Not exactly the kind of thing a sophomore in high school should dealing with".

Then he sees a blue moped coming towards them fast with a blue hovercraft right on it's tail firing a yellow beam which is destroying the road behind it .

Alex: "Hey buddy, watch out"!

The Taxi Driver sees it and hits the brakes just missing the moped but the car gets tagged by the beam gets sent into a spin and then stops on the side of the road.

Taxi Driver: "Whoa man, what the hell was that"?

Alex: "I don't know but I have a feeling that I'm gonna find out".

Alex hops out of the cab and sees both the moped and the hovercraft turn left heading for downtown. Then Alex turns and sees a black coloured motorcycle **(The One from Mission Impossible 2)** heading towards him so he runs up and pushes the guy riding it off the bike, pulls a midair u-turn and heads back towards the cab.

Alex: "Hey buddy, is the damage bad"?

Taxi Driver: "No it's still fine why"?

Alex: "Cause I need you to do me a favour. Can you take my stuff over to the Possible residents and wait until I get there"?

Taxi Driver: "Uh sure man but what are you gonna do"?

Alex: "I'm gonna go have a word with the guy in the hovercraft".

After that and a couple of revs later Alex took off after the hovercraft.

Meanwhile back with Kim and Ron, both are still staying ahead of the beam while behind them and the hovercraft was Mr. Barkin and the detention kids in the school's drivers ed car.

Mr. Barkin: "Subject is northbound on a scooter being pursued by aerial craft of unknown design or origin firing"…

Junior: "Who are you talking to"?

Mr. Barkin: "During a pursuit, never distract the driver"!

Junior: "Look out, dude. The flying guy's firing some kind of beam"!

Barkin turns the wheel to the left and hits the brakes hard but the beam is able to hit them as Kim turns her head back to see them starting to float up.

Vinnie: "Oh man, that's gravitomic".

Kim: "Ron U-turn"

Ron: "Huh oh, got to save your boys".

Ron pulls a U-turn and heads towards the hovercraft.

Shego: "Ooh, we got her boys".

Kim stands up on the back of her seat and grabs the back bumper of the car to pull it down.

Kim: "They're not my boys"!

As the tug of war for the car continues with Ron's moped starting to hop on one wheel, behind them Alex was starting to close in on them when suddenly the licence plate from the car snaps of and Kim accidentally drops it as she's sitting back down but thankfully Alex catches it and comes up with an idea.

He kicks the bike into high gear and passes Kim and Ron who only catch a quick look at his face before he pulls ahead. Once his far enough from them he hits the hand brakes hard, spins the bike around and tosses the plate at the ray causing it to loses control and drop the car.

Junior: "Uh yeah, gravimotromic".

Then as the hovercraft approaches again Alex hits the gas and pulls ahead and then pulls out one of his guns and shoots a nearby fire hydrant causing it to blast it's contents hitting the hovercraft which in turn allows Kim and Ron to get away after which Alex then follows them.

Shego: "Okay first, you yeah you don't touch anything and second who ever that guy was. I am gonna kill him"!

 **Bueno Nacho**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

After losing Drakken and Shego for the moment thanks to Alex's diversion. Kim and Ron pulled up to Bueno Nacho and ran inside hiding behind the doors in order to catch their breath.

Kim: "What makes you we're safe in here"?

Ron: "I don't think we're save anywhere, but chases make me hungry, chimurrito?

Kim: "No thanks, I'm try to focus on the thing on my nose that's going to blow me up"!

Ron: "Okay how about a different topic. Like who exactly was that guy on the motorcycle and why did he help us"?

Kim: "I don't know Ron but let's just be glad he was on our side".

Meanwhile outside Drakken and Shego have finally caught up to them are currently hovering over the restaurant.

Dr. Drakken: "If you just tell me what to do, I could do it".

Shego: "What did we agree on"?

Dr. Drakken: "I don't touch anything".

Shego: "Yeah"

Shego then activated the gravitomic ray again causing the roof to be pulled off and destroyed causing everyone to look up at the hovercraft.

Dr. Drakken: "I could have done that".

Shego: "But can you do this"?

She then jumps off the hovercraft and does a couple of flips in midair before landing on one of the table booths.

Shego: "Kim Possible has something that belongs to us".

Kim then jumps up to another table booth.

Kim: "Guess what, I don't want it".

Shego: "It's on you, what like, stuck"?

Kim: "Hello, it's not a nose ring".

Dr. Drakken: "Take her whole nose if you have to"!

Shego lights up her plasma hands.

Shego: "Works for me".

She then jumps at Kim who backflips away and starts using her cheerleading skills to dodge and avoid all of Shego's attacks before passing the Kimmunicator to Ron.

Kim: "Get Wade on the Kimmunicator. There has got to be a way to get this thing off".

Then Shego comes out of nowhere just misses Kim's head only taking off a little bit of the lower part of Kim's hair.

Shego: "Allow me"

As the fight continues Ron was able to contact Wade for assistance.

Wade: "Ron, how's Kim"?

As he asks that Shego tackles Kim to the ground.

Ron: "Wade wants to know how you're doing Kim"?

Then we see Kim tackling Shego to the other side.

Kim: "Fair"

Ron: "Fair"

Once back on the feet Shego goes for a roundhouse kick but Kim catches it at sends her flying towards the entrance where we see Barkin, Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike walk in and both Shego and Barkin collide with each other and are knocked unconscious.

Junior: "See this is why I don't come here dude".

Back outside with Drakken seeing Shego knocked out.

Dr. Drakken: "Shego has failed. But she never fails. NOOO"!

Unfortunately for Drakken when he slamed his head on the dashboard he accidentally hit a button.

Computer Voice: "Detonation sequence activated".

Dr. Drakken: "Uh oh"

This causes the nano tick to start beeping indicating the it was counting down.

Kim: "Oh No"

But Drakken who thinks he activated the self destruct sequence for his hovercraft started pressing buttons to try and turn it off.

Dr. Drakken: "Get me out of here".

Vinnie: "Cheerleader's nose is going to blow".

Junior: "That's weak".

And Big Mike just starts crying.

Wade: "You can't disarm something that small. We've got to get the nano tick to let go. There must be some way to burn the circuits".

Ron: "This calls for the most dangerous chemical know to modern man. Diablo Sauce, stat"!

The guy at the counter tosses the mini package of hot sauce to Ron who rips it open as Rufus pops out but then screams when he sees the sauce.

And just as Ron is about to pour the sauce on the nano tick Shego comes to and pushes Ron away from Kim.

Shego: "Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose".

Big Mike tries to get the drop on Shego but she blasts him into Vinnie and Junior knocking all three out before grabbing Kim by her shirt and pulling her towards her.

Shego: "Games over Kimmy, no ones left to save you this time".

Kim then closes her eyes as Shego pulls her right hand back and lights it up to land the final blow.

Ron: "KP"!

But when Shego tries to move her hand it won't move so she turns and sees someone holding her arm in place. This causes Kim to open her eyes and to see a young man wearing a black T-shirt over a black leather jacket, black jeans and black military boots holding Shego's arm back. However what was surprising to Kim was she almost immediately recognized who he was, her older brother Alex.

Alex: "Now I'm only gonna says this once. Get away from my sister".

After that Alex hits Shego with a right hand sending her crashing into a booth knocking her out for good. When he turns around he and his sister Kim finally see each other face to face, with both having not seen each other for 10 years.

Kim: "Alex, is that really you"?

Alex walks up to her and gives her a big hug which shocks her like crazy.

Alex: "Yeah Kim it's really me. I'm finally home".

After a couple more seconds tears start to fall down Kim's face as she returns the hug not wanting to let go of him but after a few minutes they separate with Ron running over with the hot sauce still in his hand.

Ron: "Hey A-Rod listen as much as I want to welcome you back like crazy right now pal, we kind of got a situation that needs to be dealt with so let's flick this tick KP".

While the reunion is going on inside, back outside Drakken is still trying to mess around with the hovercraft controls which ends up causing it to fall down and then climb up again with Drakken upside down.

Meanwhile back inside after Ron successfully poured the sauce onto the nano tick he pulls out a straw and slurps it up, but the tick gets stuck halfway up the straw which causes Ron to go into a panic.

Ron: "The tick is in the straw, the tick is in the straw, the tick is in the straw, what do I do, what do I do"?!

Kim then takes the straw from Ron and shoots the tick into the hovercraft causing Drakken to scream and jump out as it explodes.

When all three come out outside they see that Drakken had landed on the taco sign and was holding on for dear life.

Dr. Drakken: "You think you're all that, but you're not"!

After the police took both Drakken and Shego away to prison both Kim and Ron started talking to Alex about his time overseas and also catching him up on what he missed the past 10 years he was gone.

Alex: "Wow sounds like I missed a lot while I was gone".

Ron: "Yeah you did A-Rod but the good news is that now that you're back you can start all over again and you'll have me and Kim to help you out".

Alex: "Thanks Ron I definitely appreciate that. So it looks like this situation's resolved".

Mr. Barkin: "Not quite"

All three turn around and see Mr. Barkin walking up to them and he was still not happy.

Mr. Barkin: "Say what you will about me, but Steve Barkin is"…

Kim: "Tough but fair, I know".

 **Middleton High School**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

Back at school with the sign now saying "Detention: Still Room 12" we see Mr. Barkin looking upset while sitting down at his desk.

Mr. Barkin: "Detention is supposed to be a punishment, a time of quiet suffering".

Ron: "You didn't count on the Kim factor".

Alex: "Yeah, that's my sister for ya. She always finds a way out of a jam".

We then see that Kim was actually doing Big Mike's nails with Junior and Vinnie waiting their turns.

Big Mike: "I like sparkles".

Junior: "I'm next dude".

Vinnie: "Hey man I'm next".

Junior: "No me, it's me man"!

Kim: "Guys, what do we do"?

Junior and Vinnie: "Take turns"

Kim: "Right"

Alex: "Man, it feels good to be home".

 **Possible House**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

After Kim had finally served her detention both she, Alex and Ron went back to her place where both her's and Alex's parents and Ron's parents were their they all had a great time together celebrating Alex's homecoming. After Ron and his family went home the Possibles decided to get ready for bed but with his room now belonging to the twins, the basement not having a bedroom and to help him avoid sleeping on the couch both Alex and Kim decided to share her room instead so they be able to stay close to one another.

As Alex was bringing up the last of his things to Kim's room he sees Kim sitting on her bed playing with the pendant that he had given her before he left 10 years ago.

Alex: "I see you still have that pendant I gave you when I left".

Kim turns to see Alex walking over to her.

Kim: "Yeah, it was pretty much my good luck charm throughout middle school and it was the only thing that kept me from forgetting about you".

Alex: "Well I'm glad you kept it safe. Guess that means I have to make sure that I keep up my end of the deal".

Kim: "I hope so because I remember you giving me a pinkie promise about taking me on a world tour with just the two of us".

Alex laughs and then puts his arm around Kim's shoulders and pulls her close.

Alex: "Well before I can do that I got some things that I need to finish before that happens".

Kim: "Like what exactly"?

Alex pulls away and stands up handing over to his sleeping bag seeing as he doesn't have a bed yet.

Alex: "Unfortunately for you sis, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out but right now I think it's time get some sleep it's been a long day".

Kim nods her head though a little upset that he won't tell her anything. So with that they both put on their PJs, got into their beds or sleeping bag in Alex's case and said their goodnights to each other and went to sleep.

 **Middleton High School**

 **Middleton, Colorado**

The next morning we find Kim and Ron entering their first class of the day which was history and as soon as everyone had taken their seats they all noticed their was one extra seat right in front of Kim's.

Ron: Hey KP, are we getting a new guy in our class today"?

Kim: "I guess so Ron, but who could it be"?

A couple seconds later their history teacher Ms. Jenkins walks into the classroom and places her stuff on her desk.

Ms. Jenkins: "Good morning class, now before we begin today's lesson I have a very special announcement to make. Today we will be having a returning student in our class who has decided to continue his education at the grade level he was forced to leave at. Okay you can come in and introduce yourself".

The entire class including Kim and Ron turned their heads to the doorway when they are shocked to see Alex walk in and stand in front of the classroom.

Alex: "Hello everyone, for those of you who don't already know me my name is Alex Possible and before any of you ask yes I am related to Kim Possible, she's my younger sister".

Ms. Jenkins: "Thank you Alex, now if you'll take your seat we can begin today's lesson".

Alex then took his seat and then turned his head towards Kim who was still shocked about what just happened.

Alex: "So what do you think, pretty good surprise right"?

Kim: "Yeah it was pretty good. In fact I think this year just got a lot more interesting".

And with that both of them turn their attention towards Ms. Jenkins and the days's lesson now confident that Team Possible just got a new member and that Kim finally got her brother back.

 **(Cue End Credits Theme)**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the first episode. And remember to please like and review so I can get your feedback and finally have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Oh and just to clarify on something Alex was conscripted at age 18 so his current age is 28 years old.**


End file.
